


I shall call him Fluffy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Fluffy!

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a kitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux tries to be a cute boyfriend and gets Nepeta a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shall call him Fluffy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Fluffy!

“Oh Nepeta!” Sollux entered her hive carrying a fluffy yellow kitten.  
“Yes Solly?”Nepeta was too busy doodling in the wall to notice the soft mewling from the kitty.  
“I got you thomething!” Sollux put the kitty down and it happily ran around, before heading to Nepeta and pawing at her coat.  
When she felt the soft tugging Nepeta turned around, and she quickly scooped the kitty up and smiled broadly.   
“SOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLUX! HE’S SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!” Nepeta nuzzled the kitty and walked over to Sollux.  
She finally put the kitty down and hugged Sollux “mew’re the bestest matesprit ever!”  
Sollux blushed lightly “oh, ith nothing, the lil guy wath wandering by mi hive, and I thought he would be better here, rather than on hith own”  
“he totally will, but he’s going to need a name; any suggestions Sollux?” Nepeta asked while creeping up on the kitty.  
“Uh, not really. And either way I think you thould name him” Sollux sat down as Nepeta began chasing him, this would take a while.  
“what about Sollux Jr.?” Nepeta joked as she pounced forward, barely missing the kitty.  
“No, that’th a goddam awful name” he complained before yawning; Nepeta kept chasing the kitty, while suggesting some more awful cat names.  
“Nepeta” Sollux decided that if he didn’t help her choose the poor cat would stay nameless forever “what about Thir Meowth A lot?”  
Nepeta giggled and caught the kitty with a swift pounce “what do you think little guy? Like Sir Meows A lot?”   
The cat just mewed back at her, as they both expected, but Nepeta decided that was a meow of approval.  
Nepeta then let Sir Meows A lot back down, he ran off, and Nepeta chased after him again, she had known him for less than a day, and they were already getting along pretty well, Nepeta really had a thing for animals.  
After what seemed like an eternity of his matesprit chasing Sir Meows A lot, Sollux decided he should leave, if he waited for either of them to get tired, he’d be up till sunrise, probably a lot later than that.  
Sollux got up “Hey NP, I think I’m going to leave now, have fun there with Thir Meowth A lot”  
“Sure honey” she responded mostly uninterested, she was more concentrated on trying (and failing) to catch Sir Meows A lot.   
After Sollux left, the chase kept going on for hours, until Nepeta couldn’t run anymore, so she declared Sir Meows A lot the winner of their contest, and went to sleep, making a small make-do bed for Sir Meows A lot; when Sollux arrived in the morning they’d go shopping for kitty stuff.  
“good night Sir Meows A lot” was everything she could say before she gave in to sleep, Sir Meows A lot cuddled near her, already comfortable in the makeshift bed.


End file.
